1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing assembly such as an over rider of a bumper, a bumper guard, a body side molding, a stopper or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shock absorbing assembly of this kind hitherto used, for example, a bumper guard comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a main body 1 of a unitary shock absorbing member of an elastomeric high molecular compound and mounting stud bolts 2 embedded therein which are inserted in the bottoms of the main body when it is molded. The main body 1 includes a cavity 3 except the embedded portions 1a for the stud bolts 2, which are connected by a thin connection portion 1b. With this arrangement, the bumper guard is secured to a bumper 5 shown in phantom lines by means of the stud bolts 2 and nuts 4.
With this construction, however, there are following various disadvantages because the embedded portions 1a are unavoidably solid over from outer surfaces to the mounting bottoms.
(1) The material of the main body of the bumper guard is bulky which is disadvantageous in weight and cost. PA1 (2) The difference in thickness between the thick embedded portions 1a and thin connection portion 1b causes a difference in cooling temperature between them when molding, resulting in shrinkage cavities on outer surfaces of the embedded portions 1a. PA1 (3) The bulky main body requires a long period of time for the molding cycle. PA1 (4) A range of hardness of the material of the main body to be adjusted for obtaining a required load characteristic is limited for the purpose of preventing surface defects of the main body. PA1 (5) A hollow center portion for the purpose of avoiding an extra thickness is apt to be reversely tapered, so that a construction of the mold is complicated.